Eagle Kinomura Marin/Cure Strawberry (Disney's Star 🌟
Eagle Kinomura Marin is a who is female saint born under her zodiac sign known as the Eagle-Aquila constellation and was once Seiya's teacher (before she married him ) during the earlier years of the Intergalactic War . She is also a very strong Knight of Athena and Hestia and was also called a silver saint but she never did evil things like the other Silver Saints did . Also, it was very well known that Eagle Marin herself has an alter ego known as Cure Strawberry . Marin still teaches her adoptive daughter Madoka/Cure Pegasus-Selene to use her new powers and so far, she too shows a very strong unforgettable bond between eternal mother and daughter . 'Early Life' There is not much known about Eagle Marin , but the information that I have gathered shows that her mother and father were both Silver Saints but still she won't reveal their names as she promised to us and wouldn't ever think about doing that ...not one bit....But overall, Marin's birth is pretty much a well kept secret (as mentioned earlier her mother was a Silver Saint so was her father ) and she just wants to move on from this whole thing . 'Personality' Eagle Marin's personality is the same as Elena's and the rest of the eternal female saints of Athena and Hestia :strong-willed, rebellious, nice, courteous , sweet (when fighting evil ) , quick-thinking and smart . She is also very powerful and does not hesitate to attack anybody who threatens to try anything or etc. Marin is also a very quiet person who also pretty much keeps to herself and does help others when they need it . She is also a great eternal wife to her eternal husband Pegasus Seiya , a great eternal mother to her eternal children and her adoptive daughter Madoka/Cure Pegasus-Selene and is also very good at hand-to-hand combat . 'Eagle Marin's official Physical Appearances ' ' '''Eagle Marin still (and always will have ) her regular Eagle saint armor . This famous armor of hers is described like this : a full eagle armor object, she constantly wears her mask, a black leotard with one black strap up and (I believe that it's an armband....don't want to know....), a short black glove on her left hand , red 80s style aerobics spandex stockings, white leg warmers, her lucky white sash that ties around her waist as has black shoes .The headpiece of her Eagle saint armor is in the top of her huge brown hair , the part of her armor looks like some sort of necklace, the front part of her armor is at the front of the top area with a double like wing part of the armor that shows one wing straight and the other looks like it's down but still short and straight . She also has her armor' s kneepads on her knees and her author's gauntlet on her right arm . She also wears her mask (constantly) while going out in public or going on a mission . Eagle Marin also has her first regular outfit, which is described as her wearing a white frilly and lace style short-sleeved shirt with pink and red roses around the neck area , dark blue jeans with a white sash around her waist and pink with raspberry sequins all over her pants -completed with black shoes with raspberry shoelaces tied up . She can sometimea e seen without any shoes or her mask on (that's because she's at ho me at their newly rebuilt International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth �� home residence ) . She also wears a strawberry shortcake style headband on the top of her head over her huge brown hair . her second outfit is described like this :A sleeveless beautifully designed shirt with baby kittens and puppies on the front and back , a white jacket with sparkling strawberries and raspberries all over it, yellow shorts with a black belt and an extra belt for her cosmic gun and gravity saber around her waist but the extra belt does lean over a little, strawberry -colored stockings and brown strawberry shortcake style sandals . She has a third outfit which won t be revealed till episode 4 of my sequel . 'Events That Happened During the Intergalactic War (1968-March 4,1983) During that time of the Intergalactic War, Eagle Marin went undercover to retrieve Seiya, Madoka, and the rest of the Knights of Athena and Hestia as they were getting ready to completely destroy Megazone Two Three and get everybody back here to Earth safe and sound -also after saving Asgard and defeating Poseidon (Julian Solo) -and going through heck defeating Hades while on their way back to Earth to finish their mission life-saving mission to completely destroy Megazone Two Three. After that successful mission, she and the Knights of Athena and Hestia decided to attend the Anne Frank Memorial in Amsterdam after the "Operation Destroy Evil" that took place in Germany, was completed -and thanks to President Reagan , he had also started "Operation True Peace" and with that, he and the Knights of Athena and Hestia all signed a paper together declaring a peaceful end to poverty, crimes and all future wars . Thus began this next event..... '''The Coming of True Peace Festival At the Coming of True Peace Festival, Eagle Marin can be seen walking inside he newly rebuilt Sanctuary in Greece with her husband Pegasus Kinomura Seiya, their adoptive daughter Kinomura Madoka/Cure Pegasus-Selene and their own eternal children as they head for the main dining hall . She can also be seen getting the food and talking to Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil and her eternal adoptive sister Mass-Amamiya Sayla/Cure Sparkle at the same table with Jasmine , Mai, and the Amamiya siblings . Then, they all ended up getting distracted by Wakiya (that jerk ) as he takes out his Beyblade -the Wild Wyvron (what is he doing !?) then recklessly starts attacking everybody on purpose . Marin sighs, gets up , catches the Bey, and does her famous Eagle Toe Flash along with Mizuhara Max and Makimura Kaori -who both came out with Cure Milky and did a triple 100t hammer attack on him ! The incident doesn't stop there, though as Wakiya apologized to them for doing that stupid stunt and says that he will never do it again, but the person who as battling against him was actually trying to stop him , Marin sighs and then quickly concludes with Marin pulling off the Lady Eagle Ryu Sen Ken on Wakiya -then after that, she can be seen standing with Seiya, Madoka, her children, Elena, Sayla, their siblings and the rest of the Knights of Athena and Hestia singing Rainbow wo Boku wa e no Kaze ) "Colors of the Wind" in Japanese as they began to watch the fires that light up the beautiful sunset sky here on Earth �� . 'The Aftermath of the Coming of True Peace Festival -at Their Family Home Residence Known as The International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth �� Two days later on March 7,1983 (that was actually on a Friday while it was still Thursday here in the U.S. ) , Eagle Marin is shown sleeping in bed (come to thank of it, anybody could actually do this sort of thing during the holidays , no offense ) with Seiya already up, making breakfast with their eternal adoptive daughter Madoka/Cure Pegasus-Selene and there is something very serious about to happen in Shiryu and his eternal girlfriend Hino Akane 's room....and that's when the whole day began..... Marin quickly woke up to hearing Tokyo 12 (now officially TV Tokyo) signing on as it began blaring loud music all over her amd Seiya's TV . After doing her morning routine and had the best of luck of finding her remote in Hana' s room (jeez, things do go missing in the middle of the night ��, do they ?), Marin went to go look for Seiya, Madoka and the rest of the Knights of Athena and Hestia til she came across Dragon Shiryu and his eternal girlfriend Hino Akane/Cure Sunny in their room, telling them that a few special life-saving missions have just recently occurred -including the one in Honolulu where they have to catch a couple of jewel thieves who have just recently robbed a jewelry store in the heart of a shopping mall in Kyoto and so!show -to avoid capture, they escape to Honolulu . Elena says that her dad should go with a group of 15 knights in one team once they get over there , her father agrees and he para Ikki on his shoulder , saying that he's go with them so that way Ikki won't feel like he's going to be lonely out there . Marin is dealing to one of Elena's siblings saying that she too-wants to go . Belle says that there have been several different incidents involving people disappearing after trying to go to a mysterious cabin in the woods . Marin and Anna both point out that a mysterious person named "Asta" was the only boy responsible for these disappearances , so Van decides to go check it out , ignoring everybody else . (Now that's really stupid .) 'Avoiding the First Clash With Asta and his Mysterious Girlfriend -A Very Unusual Rescue Mission' After arriving at the cabin in the woods in Okinawa without telling anybody, Van barges in while Belle, Hiro, Michael, Ran (Miraihontas) ended up getting quickly rounded up by Hana and a couple of the Knights of Athena and Hestia (finally-and they thought they were slick ) and recklessly starts endangering everybody else up in that area . Eagle Marin and Amamiya Anna both had no choice but to quickly go in there and get him out of there , but then eventually -save the life of Hiwatari Kai -who was doing something stupid or... Doing what anybody knows what he's doing in there -in conclusion :it's called way too much information , that's what it's called . While Van is battling the chainsaw -wielding Asta , Van calls upon his ability to use both Caged Hair and The Mystic Eyes of Death Perception -which do!show caused Van to use his new ability that could have nearly killed him in one shot .After the battle, Marin does the Eagle Ryu Sen Ken and punches him in the face for all of that stupid reckless stunt that he pulled . 'Transforming into Cure Strawberry' Eagle Kinomura Marin also has a very secret weapon, known as the Linkrun-a cell-phone like item that matches their colors and personalities . When Marin's anger goes through a higher level , he takes out her Linkrun -which is shaped like a strawberry (seems that Marin did receieve her Pickrun during the original 1986 anime), at first, Marin starts to open up her Linkrun. Second, she touches the cute little button on the bottom of it while she starts seeing a bunch of yellow, orange, blue, pink and strawberry-colored hearts fly from her finger . THird , Marin begins to shout "Change, Pretty Cure ! " Fourth, her hair ornament (the eagle hair clip) disappears . FIfth, she begins to put her right foot down and then also shouts " Beat up !" Sixth, she starts closing her eyes , has her head turned upward with her arms straight backward (like a ninja's arms) , her foot is also out backward with a huge full moon and her Aquila constellation in the night sky as her background , then she slowly and gracefully-starts doing a ballerina-like dance number as her clover brooch appears on the left side of her left chest, her normal dark brown hair color turns into a strawberry color, foloowed by her saint armor dress appearing with a matching sash with strawberry buckle on the front and the ribbon part at the front covered by the strawberry buckle, er stockings and strawberry-shaped kneepads start to appear, her wristbands and her earrings all start to appear one by one along with her belt, cosmic gun , gravity saber also appear on her waist . Finally, she still wears her mask on her face -and then her Linkrun shows up on her right side along with her strawberry-buckled boots showing up on her feet and strawberry colored headband (with the strawberries on it) show up on her head-completing her transformation as Cure Strawberry lands on the ground and begins to say her introduction speech . 'Eagle Marin/Cure Strawberry 's Attacks' Eagle Kinomura Marin is a very strong female saint of Athena and Hestia , meaning that she along with with the rest of the Cures also have very incredible amount of strength to crush a rock, save a child and etc. Ryūsei Ken (流星拳, lit. Meteor Punch): This is actually Marin's main attack. She hits very quickly with her fist over a hundreds times in one second to generate a punch in a very powerful burst, much like a meteor shower (but very different from Kamishiro Mai/Cure Meteor's Burning Meteor Attack) . This is also the very powerful technique she taught Seiya, but because she was not the Pegasus Saint, her version was not called "Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken." Eagle Toe Flash (イーグルトゥフラッシュ, Īguru Tu Furasshu): Eagle Marin's second powerful attack . She used this attack to beat Hound Asterion, and it's like a really hard flying kick. THere is also a second upgrade attack where both her and her eternal adoptive daughter Madoka/Cure Pegasus-Selene both hold hands , fly high up into the air , then quickly flying back down and giving the enemy a very hard and powerful kick .She can also use this move when she turns into Cure Strawberry-meaning that there is a third upgrade for this attack called the Eagle-Strawberry-Pegasus-Selene Toe Flash . Kūken (空拳, lit. Empty Fist): Not really an attack. It's referred to the time she had to fake in killing Seiya to help prevent that no-good creepy jerk named Lizard Misty from trying to attack Seiya. 'First Mission-Arriving at Honolulu, Hawaii' 'Second Mission-The Upcoming International Baking Competition at A Local Family-friendly Business in Downtown Tokyo !' 'Third Mission-The Upcoming International Baking Competition Finals-Revealing the Next Possibe Cure !' 'Fourth Mission-The Trip to Africa Arc (Known as Walt Disney Pictures Presents: A Harmony Gold Production -Pretty Cure All Stars -Eiga Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2: Amazing Adventures Back Home in Tokyo,Japan and Amazing Adventures all Over Planet Earth �� ! -Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 The First Movie-Amazing Stardust Memories ' ''Fifth ''Mission -''Hot'' ''Time'' in Beijing-''Another'' Arrival of'' the Next Possible ''Cure !''' Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Mothers Category:Disney's Star�� Twinkle Pretty Cure 2